I'll be your Puckleberry
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Based on Toby Keith" Huckleberry" song.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was listening to an old Toby Keith song, called 'Huckleberry', and thought that it would make a cute one shot for Puck and Rachel. Takes place during Season One when Puck and Rachel briefly dated. Instead of "Caroline", Puck serenades Rachel singing "Huckleberry". But, note, I changed the "Huckleberry" to of course, Puckleberry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, songs, or Characters. Song is "Huckleberry" by Toby Keith.

Puck and Rachel were in her bedroom after school working on a song for Glee. Puck was getting restless, and set his guitar down. Rachel was at her mirror with brush in her hand pretending it was a microphone.

Even though she was obnoxious and loud and occasionally made him want to set himself on fire, Rachel Berry, his fellow hot new, well was actually kind of hot. Puck had been so occupied with thoughts of Quinn, he never really took the time to get to know McKinley High's resident Diva. The girl could definitely sing.

Puck: Rach, I am getting tired can we take a break?

Rachel: Um sure. What do you want to do?

Puck: We could make out...

Rachel: Yeah sure.

The next thing Puck knew he was rolling around on Rachel's bed making out. She had the softest lips, and not so weird after all. Thoughts of Quinn went away, but he's pretty sure Rachel was wishing he was Finn. Don't get him wrong, Finn Hudson was his best friend and wingman, but he was a dumbass when it came to women. He didn't deserve Quinn and definitely not Rachel. He treated Rachel like dirt. Maybe, he, Noah Puckerman was the better choice for her. He felt bad for the way he's treated her. Maybe he will bring her a grape slushy to her and maybe sing a song for her in Glee.

As they kissed, Rachel suddenly pictured herself with Finn instead of Noah. She felt guilty even thinking of Finn who was so devoted to that icy bitch Quinn Fabray. And why is she kissing Puck of all guys, and actually liking it. Wait What?! Rachel Berry and Mr. Badass? Puckleberry? Sounds like a new type of jelly. Plus his mom always liked Rachel because of the "nice Jewish Girl" thing.

Rachel pulled away, and Puck had a look of confusion.

Puck: What's wrong babe?

Rachel: It's nothing, it's getting late and my dads will be home soon.

Puck: And...I'm not Finn.

Rachel: And ...I'm not Quinn or Santana.

Puck: Very true. I'm here with Rachel Berry and feels nice. But, it's okay I've got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow .

Rachel kissed him again, and said good night as Puck left. Puck was disappointed but had a plan for Rachel at school tomorrow. Operation Puckleberry begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I guess story will be a two shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, songs, or characters.

The next day at school, Puck had stopped by the slushy machine for a large grape, and Azimo laughed thinking that Puck about to target someone with it. "That must have Big nose Berry's name on it," Azimo cackled. Puck so wanted to hit him, but remembered he didn't want to go back to juvie! He shot him a glare.

Puck spots Rachel at her locker and smiled. He marches towards Rachel with the Slushy in hand. Just as Rachel closes the locker door, she sees Puck coming towards her and gasps while closing her eyes awaiting the cold icy impact. She couldn't believe Puck was going to Slushy ger especially after their makeout session the night before. Then again this is Puck.

Rachel was surprised to not only avoid being slushed but that Noah offered her the drink, grape her favorite, with a straw. "What?" Rachel said..Puck simply said, " I remembered that grape was your favorite. Walk you to Glee?"

Rachel thought, Either this is candid camera or the twilight zone.'

Rachel took the arm he offered, and walked to Glee with Noah Puckerman. And was that a smile on his face?

As they entered, most of their fellow glee clubbers were surprised to see Rachel and Puck walk in together and not fighting, plus arm in arm. Quinn, Santana, and especially Finn shot the pair icy glares. Rachel sat next to Kurt, Sam and Mercedes.

Kurt: Oh my Gaga, why are you walking in with Puckerman holding a slushy cup and you're NOT wearing it?

Rachel: I am just as confused. Actually Puck isn't so bad once you spend time with him.

Mercedes: Wait you spent time with Puck?

Santana: Back off my man, RuPaul!

Puck: I'm not yours, Satan.

Santana: Then stop sexting me then.

Puck was about to reply, when Mr. Shue walks into choir room.

Mr. Shue: Good morning guys and gals! Anyone have anything to share?

Everyone looked at Rachel expecting Miss Solo Hog to go first, and were shocked that it was Puck to volunteer.

Puck: Shue, I actually have something. May I?

Even Will was shocked and looked Brad who never says a word but looked like he had enters an alternate universe.

Mr. Shue: Um, the floor is yours Puck.

Finn: What the heck, Puck, you NEVER volunteer!

Puck: I guess you don't know everything then, buddy.

Rachel glanced around the room, confused. Puck grabbed a guitar and stood close to Rachel, and winked on her direction. Sam's mouth dropped as he looked between Rachel and Puck.

Puck: I wrote this song last night. (A/N: Its "Puckleberry" for the song, but really its Toby Keith's 'Huckleberry')

(Puck)

*Puck began strumming guitar, looking at Rachel *

Just off of the two-lane where the school bus used to stop  
Was a little wooden A-frame with a yellow tin roof top  
One day it was raining on this world  
She said 'have you ever really, really ever kissed a girl?'

Baby I'll be your Puckleberry you don't have to double dare me  
If the storm gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We'll grow up and we'll get married  
I'm gonna be your Puckleberry

Later on that summer we went to the county fair  
They had a brand new roller coaster and everyone was scared  
It was two bucks to experience the thrill  
She said 'come on boy let's get in line I'll ride it if you will'

Baby I'll be your Puckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the ride gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We'll grow up and we'll get married  
I'm gonna be your Puckleberry.

*Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and she blushed. Finn looked ready to explode, Santana had a WTH look on her face, and Quinn had a digusted look. *

Snuck off on a slow dance at the junior/senior prom  
Went lookin' for some romance before I had to get her home  
Steamin' up the windows of my car  
She said 'until I get my wedding ring boy we can't go that far'

Baby I'll be your Puckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the world gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We grew up and we got married  
Now look at those three little Puckleberries.

*As Puck finished, he pulled Rachel to the front. *

Puck: Rachel, I know I've been a jerk to you. But, that was before I got to spend time with you. And you're actually sweet and my shot Jewish American Princess, and what I feel is confusing. But, I wanted to know if you would give me a chance to be YOUR Puckleberry. After all, Puckleberry is sweeter than Finchel. What do you say?

Finn stormed out of the room, dragging Quinn with him.

Rachel: I say...

Puck: You're going to reject me.

Rachel: I was going to say, Noah, that...

Puck took a deep breath.

Rachel smiled, and kissed his lips gently. Puck smiled into kiss.

Rachel: I say, lets make Puckleberry happen.

Puck pulled her back into his arms. They left the choir room, and walked by Finn and Quinn who were red in the face. Rachel linked Puck's arm and smirked and sing singed "Ding dong Finchel's dead, hello Puckleberry.

Puck: Damn straight, my Hot Jewish American Princess. I'll always be your Puckleberry...

The End

A/N: This was actually cute to write. Dedicated to my Puckleberry friends happy holidays !


End file.
